Is It Time?
by BettyHall223
Summary: Daniel and Teal'c scheme to get Jack and Sam together.


_Disclaimer: I have no rights to Stargate or any of their affiliates. I also have no rights to the song by Taylor Dayne, "I'll Always Love You" mentioned in my story._

_A/N: This was my first story and was first posted on Gateworld but I've edited it since then. Beware: if you're not a shipper, you won't enjoy this._

Daniel walked down the corridor of the SGC with a load of books in his arms while precariously carrying a cup of steaming coffee in his right hand. He needed it after a night of celebrating Sam's birthday and her recent promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. The team had gotten together at Jack's house and had stayed up late teasing each other, talking and laughing as only SG-1 could. Jack had grilled steaks and later Sam had opened her presents.

Daniel gave Sam a new book on science and astrophysics by an author that he knew that Sam had met one time when she was working on her doctor's thesis. She was delighted to receive it and said she would certainly start reading it as soon as time permitted.

Teal'c gave her gift certificates to one of the spas in Colorado Springs for three massages. Sam told him she would certainly put each to good use after their long off-world missions when she came back tired and sore.

Jack had waited until last to give her his gift. Sam shyly smiled at Jack as he handed it to her and she opened the box carefully. It was a beautiful blue silk scarf with threads of gold woven through it. She gently lifted it from the box as Jack told her he thought it would match her blue eyes. He seemed a little shy as he said it. Sam told him she thought it was beautiful, as they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Daniel noticed the look on Sam's face as she thanked Jack for the gift. Not the kind of look that she had given him or Teal'c. He looked at Teal'c out of the corner of his eyes and he was sure that Teal'c had noticed the look they had shared. Daniel was surprised about the scarf, because he knew that it was not the gift that Jack had showed him a few days earlier in his office that he said he planned to give to Sam.

Daniel recalled the conversation they had a few days earlier.

_"What are you giving Sam for her birthday this year, Jack?"_

_Jack looked at him with a little hesitation in his eyes and then slowly turned around to open a drawer of the credenza behind his desk and handed a small box to Daniel. He opened the box and peeked inside. It was a delicate necklace with a heart-shaped pendant made of tiny diamonds. Daniel looked at it for a few seconds and said "Jack, it's beautiful. Are you trying to send her a message with this gift, maybe that she really does own your heart?"_

_Jack avoided the question and just looked at him. "Do you think it's too much, Daniel?"_

_"No, I certainly do not. You two have loved each other for years and it's about time you met this head-on, don't you think?"_

_Jack just looked at him with a sad expression as Daniel handed the box back to him._

_"Jack, why don't you just tell Sam that you're in love with her? You can work around the regs if you really want this. You know she broke her engagement to Pete because she realized she didn't love him enough to marry him. I think she was just settling for second best with him because she thinks she can never have you. I was glad she finally came to her senses and knew it wouldn't work with Pete."_

_"I don't know, Daniel, maybe it's too late for us."_

_Daniel sighed with frustration. "It's never too late if both of you really want this and I think you do. Don't let this go too long, Jack. You don't want to take yet another chance at losing her to another man." With that, Daniel walked out of Jack's office, leaving Jack to think about what Daniel had said._

The day after the party, Daniel ran into Sam getting off the elevator. He noticed she was wearing the blue scarf under her leather jacket. Jack was right, it really was the same shade of blue as her eyes.

"Survive your party, Sam?" Daniel asked with a grin.

"Yes, it was great fun. I could not ask for better friends than you, the General and Teal'c. You really are like family to me and I don't know what I would do without you."

Daniel grinned at her shyly, nudged her and said "thanks, you're like family to me too."

Sam smiled. "See you later, Daniel" she said as she went to the locker room to change into her BDU's.

Daniel went to his office and tried to concentrate on the latest artifact that he was researching but his mind kept wandering back to Jack and Sam. An idea came to him and he went in search of Teal'c to get his opinion. He found Teal'c in the workout room lifting weights.

"There you are, I was just looking for you. I need your opinion, Teal'c" he said as he looked around to be sure they were far enough away from everyone else so no one could hear their conversation.

"With what matter do you need my opinion, DanielJackson?"

Daniel then told Teal'c what Jack's original gift was for Sam but had backed out giving her the necklace. Daniel and Teal'c hatched a plan for their two friends.

Daniel walked into Jack's office and looked at Jack's desk, piled high with files that needed to be reviewed.

"Hi, Jack," Daniel said casually.

"Hey, Daniel. Bored with your rocks already?"

"Very funny. No, I really need to get back to work and I know you're busy but I was wondering if Teal'c and I could come by your house tonight. There is something we need to talk about with you."

"You can't talk to me about it here?" Jack asked a little impatiently.

"No, I really don't want to get into it here but it's important. So, can we come by tonight?"

"Sure, why not. Going to give me a hint as to what this is about?" Jack asked.

"Nope. You'll see."

Daniel found Sam sitting in her lab with lots of tools scattered around her work area, staring at a large alien artifact.

"Hey, Sam. What's going on?"

"Hi, Daniel. Oh, just trying to look at this doohickey, as the General calls them, to see what makes it tick. What can I do for you?"

"Teal'c and I were wondering if we could take you out to eat after work, there's something of importance that we need to discuss with you, and we really don't want any distractions or anyone overhearing our conversation here on the base."

"This sounds pretty serious. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, nothing to worry about. So, can we come get you later? We can bring you back to get your car."

"Sure, that's fine."

"Great. See you later."

Sam just stared at Daniel as he left, wondering what was so important that it couldn't be discussed on the base.

Later that day Daniel and Teal'c went to find Sam. She was just finishing up in her lab and she went to the locker room to change clothes. They went top side and got into Daniel's car.

"Which restaurant are we going to guys?" asked Sam.

"Oh, it's a surprise. You'll see" said Daniel.

The three friends chatted about different things as they rode and Sam realized they were close to Jack's house. She was surprised when they drove up in his driveway. Sam looked at Daniel and Teal'c and asked "are we picking up the General to go with us is why we're here?"

Daniel looked at her and said "no, not exactly. Just come with us please" as they made their way to Jack's front door and Teal'c rang the doorbell.

Jack opened the door with a look of surprise. "Carter, I didn't know you were coming with them."

Sam looked at Daniel and Teal'c. "What's going on guys?"

Daniel ignored the question. "Can we come in, Jack?"

"Oh, sure. I knew you said you wanted to talk to me about something. I thought you meant just you and Teal'c."

"Well" said Daniel, "I did tell you, Jack, that we need to talk to you about something and that's true but Teal'c and I wanted Sam to be here also. Sorry, Sam, that we lied to you about dinner but Teal'c and I thought that this was the only way we could do this."

"Do what?" Sam and Jack asked together.

"Could we sit down please?" Daniel asked. "This may take awhile."

"You're freaking me out here, Daniel" said Jack.

They made their way into Jack's living room and Jack and Sam sat on the sofa. Daniel and Teal'c took the seats across from them.

"I'm not sure where to begin exactly" said Daniel "so I'm just going to jump right in here. You may think that Teal'c and I are butting in but for once we wanted you to talk about this."

Jack and Sam just stared at him with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"What is this about, Daniel?" Sam asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

Teal'c spoke up. "DanielJackson and I have been aware for many years that you have mutual feelings for each other and we think it is time that you confronted each other with these feelings."

"Oh, here we go" Jack said almost in a whisper. Sam just looked at the two men, not knowing if she should object or not.

Daniel spoke up. "Teal'c and I have watched you over the years get to know each other and become not only colleagues but friends. That friendship has grown into love for each other."

"Daniel, I really don't think this is any of your business" Jack said raising his voice.

"Well, for once I'm making it my business because this needs to be said. Teal'c and I are tired of watching you two dance around each other, so would you let me continue please?"

Sam was sitting with her hands clasped in her lap and her knuckles began to turn white.

Daniel went on speaking. "I think the first time I noticed there was a spark between you was when you got back from Antarctica. You just seemed closer."

"It did make us closer, Daniel, we almost froze to death together and we thought we were not going to make it home" Jack protested.

"We have seen the way you two look at each other when the other doesn't know you're being watched. It is with love, longing and sadness in your eyes. Teal'c and I have seen it when we're off-world. The way you flirt with each other, watch out for each other. We've seen how upset you get when the other is injured and in the infirmary. It is almost like neither one of you dares to breathe until you know that the other one is going to be okay. You're friends and respect each other, you trust each other implicitly, you have risked your lives to save each other countless times, you enjoy teasing each other, you miss each other when you're apart, you know each other's little habits and faults. You enjoy the same foods, the same music, you finish each other's sentences, you laugh at the same things. It's almost as if you know each other so well that at times you can read each other's thoughts. Although you tried to hide it, Teal'c and I witnessed how upset you were, Jack, when Sam was missing on the Prometheus. It just about drove you crazy to know that Sam was out there somewhere and you couldn't find her. You didn't know if she was just missing or something worse and you just wanted to get her home to know that she was safe. After she did get home, you spent most of your time in the infirmary just watching her. It was like you had to reassure yourself by watching her that she was safely home."

Teal'c looked at Jack. "When you and Colonel Maybourne were missing, I witnessed first hand just how upset you became, Colonel Carter" as he looked at Sam. "When you did not know how to get O'Neill back, you became distraught at the thought of never seeing him again."

Sam didn't know what to do. She just sat staring at the floor.

Daniel continued. "Those are just two examples of how much you mean to each other. I guess what we're trying to say here is, Teal'c and I want you to be happy and we both know that you're not happy with the way things are. Sam, you tried to find happiness with Pete. Teal'c and I realized that you were not happy with him and to be honest about it, we were elated when you broke the engagement. Not that we had anything against Pete, but we just didn't feel he was right for you."

"I concur, Colonel Carter" Teal'c said. "You also tried to find happiness with Kerry Johnson, O'Neill."

"That's right" Daniel said. "Thankfully, Kerry had enough sense to know it couldn't work with you because of your feelings for Sam."

Daniel paused a moment and continued. "And we all know about those pesky rules and regulations that the Air Force has thrown in there to make things worse" he said in an exasperated tone. "If it wasn't for that, I think you two would have been together a long time ago. I know your careers mean a lot to both of you but is it really worth it? If something happened to both of you tomorrow, heaven forbid, do you think that the SGC would cease without you? Yes, Teal and I both know that you are almost indispensable, but there will always be bad guys out there to fight and other humans or other races to fight them. Is it really worth sacrificing your own happiness for God knows how many more years? Have either of you ever thought about how you could be together? Jack, you could retire again and run the SGC as a civilian, like Dr. Weir did. Sam, you could work as a civilian scientist, or as valuable as you are to the program, I'm sure the Air Force would want to keep you in any way they could. That way you two could be together and maybe get married and have a family."

Sam finally spoke up. "Daniel and Teal'c, I realize you are trying to help but don't you think this is something that the Colonel and I need to discuss and decide for ourselves?"

"Exactly" Jack agreed.

"Yes" Daniel said, "it should be but would either of you ever get around to it? I don't know exactly why you haven't discussed it with each other already after all this time. I've seen how confident you both are at your jobs but when it comes to discussing how you feel, you're so shy around each other that I don't know that it would ever get said" as Daniel began to raise his voice. "I know you think we're putting our noses where they don't belong but it hurts me and Teal'c to watch you two love each other for all these years and not do anything about it. Even Jacob discussed it with me not too long before he died, Sam. He told me it really hurt him to know that you two love each other and you both just try to ignore your feelings. He wanted so much to see you together because he knew you would make each other happy. Jacob thought you were so perfect for each other and Teal'c and I agree."

"Dad tried to tell me not to let rules stand in the way. I didn't understand what he meant until later when I really began to think about it" Sam said softly.

Jack and Sam glanced at each other and Jack replied, "you're right Daniel. I don't know why we've let it go this long."

Daniel smiled and continued. "Maybe Teal'c and I have overstepped our bounds here, but it needs to be put out there for you two to get over your shyness or whatever it is that is keeping you apart, and honestly talk about it together. Jack, you and Teal'c are like brothers to me. Sam, you're the sister I never had. The four of us are a family and families care about what happens to each other."

Daniel took a deep breath. "Jack, I realize you went through the horror of Charlie's death and then your painful divorce from Sara. Teal'c and Sam and I have no idea what it feels like to lose a child and I hope we never have to find out. I see every year how distraught you get for a few days when Charlie's birthday or the anniversary of his death comes around. You try to hide from your emotions and you try to pretend that it doesn't hurt. But there are times when I'm sure you would like to open up and talk about it with someone you trust and you trust Sam more than anyone else."

"Sam, I don't know the whole story of you and Jonas Hanson but I'm sure it was pretty traumatic. Maybe you're a little afraid of trusting someone again after going through that and everything that happened with Pete. Maybe Jack should be the person you finally put your trust in. I know you two would never intentionally hurt each other."

Sam and Jack finally looked at each other a little hesitantly and smiled.

Daniel glanced at Teal'c and continued. "I'm almost finished, but there is one more thing I want both of you to hear. As you know, Sha're and I had very little time together before she died. When we were together, it was the happiest time of my life because she brought such joy to me and when I think about her now it still hurts because I miss her so much. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her. I don't know that I will feel that way about another woman ever again. Maybe if Janet had lived I would have again known that happiness but we didn't get the chance. We were just beginning to see each other as more than friends and now she's gone. Even though Sha're and I were together for such a short time, I would not have changed knowing her for anything in the world. That is just how happy we were together." Daniel put his hand over his mouth. He could feel tears stinging his eyes so he stopped talking and as he did, Teal'c spoke up.

"As you know, my wife Drey'auc died also. I loved her very much. If it were not for the love we shared I would not have Rya'c. As you know, O'Neill, being a parent is one of the greatest joys you will ever experience. The two of you deserve the kind of happiness that DanielJackson and I once had with our wives. Please do not let another day slip away without taking this chance that is right in front of you."

Daniel composed himself and spoke up once more. "Jack, I've always had the feeling that you would like to be a father again. We have all seen how kind and patient you are with Cassie and as we all know, she loves you like a father. Kids just seem to flock to you on almost every planet we go to. Teal'c and I have always thought that you would be the kindest, most caring mother, Sam, and the two of you together would make wonderful parents. I'm sure Teal'c and I would love to be honorary uncles" Daniel said with a grin. Teal'c tipped his head in agreement and smiled.

There was complete silence in the room for a few moments. Daniel looked at his two friends and said "Teal'c and I are going to leave now and we hope you two can finally open up and discuss this the way it should have been discussed years ago."

They stood and walked up the steps. Daniel paused and looked back at his two friends. "Jack, Sam, think of it this way. If both of you went through the Stargate tomorrow and only one of you returned alive, how would you feel? I think you would regret wasting so much time."

Daniel quietly closed the door and he and Teal'c got into the car. Daniel turned to Teal. "Do you think we did any good?"

"I think we will see many new changes with O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

"I hope you're right, Teal'c, I hope you're right - for their sakes."

**§§§§§§§§**

Back inside the house, Jack and Sam both looked uncomfortable then Jack spoke. "They're right you know. I should have told you how I feel about you a long time ago and Daniel is correct about me being shy around you. I have lots of confidence where my job is concerned but when it comes to you, I have always doubted myself."

Sam turned to face him.

Jack looked at the floor and continued. "I have always wanted to tell you how much I care about you Sam, but I never had the courage. All the times I started to, something would always happen to make me back off. Other guys would flirt with you and usually these were guys that were closer to your age and I would wonder why you would ever want to be with me since I'm several years older than you." Jack paused, then continued. "I knew there was something there the day I met you. You came into that briefing room with such confidence and I took one look into those blue eyes and I knew I was in trouble. I loved your enthusiasm and the longer we worked together, the more I liked you. It all happened so slowly that it really knocked the wind out of me when I realized I was in love with you. You are beautiful, Sam, the smartest person I know, and I love everything about you."

Sam began to turn pink and looked down at her hands.

Jack pulled a pillow from behind him, placed it on his lap and began to run his fingers along the edge of the pillow. "When you started dating Pete . . ." Jack stopped and cleared his throat and tried to begin again. "When you started dating Pete it really shook me up and then when you got engaged it nearly broke me, Sam. I don't think I've hurt like that since Charlie died but I pushed my feelings down and tried to be happy for you. I told myself I really did want you to be happy and if that meant your being with Pete made you happy, then I would learn to deal with it and accept it, but I was dying inside."

Jack heard Sam gasp and he looked at her. Tears were on her cheeks and she quickly brushed them away. Sam stood and walked over to the window and stared outside. Jack walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. Sam looked up into Jack's sad eyes and saw all the hurt he had been hiding. "I've made such a mess of things" Sam said. "I've not only messed up my life but yours and Pete's." He pulled her to him and she began to sob. She slid her arms around his waist and he held her close as she cried. Jack ran his hands up and down her back to soothe her. Sam began to breathe easier and after a few minutes she pulled away from him. She took his hand and led him back to the sofa.

"Not long before we were stuck in Antarctica, I began to realize that I had feelings for you. Then being there with you just confirmed it. Even though you were injured, you seemed to be more worried about me than yourself. I remember when I climbed out and then back down, when I thought it was an ice planet. I was lying beside you and I lay there for the longest time just watching you sleep. You were the most handsome man I had ever met. I also knew you were smart and funny and brave and I knew that if I was going to die, then I wanted to die beside you. When we got back home and time passed, we got to know each other better. I came to respect you, admire you, depend on you, trust you and love you. You could always cheer me up with one of your jokes or just a smile and I miss you when we're apart."

Sam paused for a moment and glanced at Jack then spoke again. "I don't think I've ever been so scared or upset in all my life as when you were stuck on Edora and I was afraid I could never get you home. I worked myself sick, day and night, to build the particle beam accelerator. While you were gone, I came to realize just how very much I care about you. When we finally got through and I was trying to tell you what we went through to get you back, it really hurt me when I heard you tell Laira that you didn't want to go home. It was all I could do to get back through the Gate, go to the de-briefing, leave the base as fast as I could and drive home so I could bawl my eyes out in private" Sam said with a tremble in her voice.

Jack held up his hand to stop her. "I'm sorry, Sam, I really am. But you must understand. With the Stargate buried I had given up hope of getting home. I had begun to depend on Laira to keep me sane. Did I love her? Maybe in time I could have but if I had really loved her I would have gone back to be with her. I haven't been back to see her and don't plan to. Our worlds and our lives are too different. In the long run, she would not be happy here on Earth and I would not be happy on Edora. I don't know exactly why I told her I didn't want to go home. I think I was just trying not to hurt her. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you, Sam, please believe me. I should have told you how much I missed you but I'm not good at expressing my feelings and you've always known that."

Sam changed positions. "For the longest time after Edora, I tried to ignore my feelings for you but felt miserable most of the time. I buried myself in my work and tried to be professional around you and after awhile we were friends again. It hurt to see you every day and not let you know how I felt about you. Then there was the fact that we could be court-martialed if something had happened between us." She paused and said "may I have a glass of water?"

Jack went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of water. "Thank you" said Sam as she took a sip. Jack did the same and sat his glass down on the coffee table. Sam held hers in her hands and ran her fingers around the rim of the glass as she contemplated what she wanted to say next. "All those times you asked me to go fishing with you, I always wanted to accept but I knew I didn't trust myself to be alone with you." Sam paused as if to consider if she should say what she was thinking and then continued as she grinned and said "I knew that if I had gone with you, I probably would have hopped your bones."

Jack raised his eyebrows and laughed. "If I had known that would have happened, I would have dragged you to the cabin."

Sam laughed and it seemed to ease the tension a little. "I really did want to go but I was scared of what might have happened. I'm sure I hurt your feelings when I turned you down so many times and I'm sorry."

"Yes, you did hurt my feelings, but I think deep inside I knew why you wouldn't go."

"How would we have handled it if something had happened?" Sam asked.

"I have thought about that. I'm not sure, but I knew we would figure it out."

"I have a confession to make" Jack said as he started to smile. "There have been so many times I have come into your lab, or we have been in a briefing and I'm sitting there looking at you, or we're off-world and it's late at night and I'm watching you. All those times, and other times, I have just wanted to pull you into my arms and kiss you silly!"

"What!" Sam said as she burst out laughing.

"It's true" Jack said as he started to blush.

"Well, if you had tried to kiss me silly I would have kissed you back" Sam said shyly.

They sat there and grinned at each other for a few moments and then the conversation turned serious again.

"I have wanted to tell you how much I care about you and I think now is the time." Sam took another sip of water, then sat the glass on the table and reached over and took Jack's hands in hers and she moved closer to him. Sam looked into Jack's brown eyes. "You are the most handsome man I've ever known. You're brave, smart, loyal, honest and underneath that tough sarcastic exterior, you are sweet, thoughtful, kind and caring. Our age difference has never bothered me. If it did, I would not be sitting here talking with you. I have come to respect you and love you with all my heart, and more than you could ever imagine. One of the things I really love about you is the way you make me laugh, especially when I'm sad or in a bad mood. I always feel better after joking around with you."

"That's because I'm just a big kid."

"Yes, you are in some ways, but you're so adorable when you are, I wouldn't change you for anything in the world."

"Sweet" Jack said with a grin.

Sam grew serious again. "I have daydreamed about what it would be like to be your wife and have your children. I have wanted to give you the chance to be a father again."

"When we brought Cassie to Earth and I saw how kind you were toward her, I always thought you would be a great mother and had wondered if you wanted to have children."

"Yes, I do. When I thought about having kids with Pete, I just could not see him as the father of my children. That was one of the things that made me call off the engagement. I really am truly sorry for hurting you with Pete, Jack." She started to cry again and Jack pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay, Sam" he said as he pulled her close and put his hand on the back of her head and felt her soft hair. "We've both made mistakes and we need to forgive each other. Maybe if I had said something to you about Pete, then maybe none of us would have been hurt, but I didn't have the courage, Sam, and for that I'm truly sorry." Jack paused for a few moments. "Can we just get beyond this please? I'm willing to take a chance on us if you are."

Sam lifted her head and wiped the tears from her face and looked into Jack's eyes. "I love you, Jack" she whispered.

"I love you too." Jack leaned over and kissed her softly. They broke apart and Jack put his arm around her. Sam put her arm across Jack's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat that way without talking for a few minutes. Finally, Jack broke the silence.

"You know, I think I've talked more openly with you tonight than I've talked with you since we met" he said with a grin.

Sam looked up at him and grinned. "I think you're right and we should have done this long ago" she said as she raised up to kiss him once again.

"Sam, I want to do this right, I don't want to mess this up. One of the problems that Sara and I had was, I could never talk about what I was feeling. I don't want to be that way with you. I want us to talk about things that bother both of us when one of us is mad or upset with the other. I know we know each other very well as General and Colonel but I would like for us to get to know each other as Jack and Sam. Could we do that?"

"You mean like . . . date?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean we're going steady?" Sam teased.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha. I'll even carry your books for you."

Sam laughed, then grew serious again. "But Jack, what about the regs?"

"Daniel is right, Sam. We have wasted all these years and we'll find a way to make it work.

"I would like that" said Sam as she yawned.

"It's late and we both need some sleep. You can sleep in the guest room" Jack said as he led her to the bedroom. He turned to leave and Sam put her hand on his arm. Jack stopped and Sam put her arms around him and they hugged each other tightly.

**§§§§§§§§**

Sam awoke the next morning and smelled coffee. She got dressed and went to the kitchen to find Jack standing at the sink with his back to her. She came up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. Jack turned to face her and he put his arms around Sam and hugged her. Jack pulled back from her and leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I could certainly get used to kissing you every morning."

"Me too" said Sam as she smiled.

After breakfast, Jack took Sam back to the base to get her car so she could drive home, shower and change clothes, with a promise that she be back soon so they could spend the day together.

On the way back to his house, Jack called Daniel on his cell phone.

"Mornin', Daniel."

"Well, good morning, Jack. You sound awfully chipper. This have anything to do with last night?" Daniel said with a smile in his voice.

"Yes, it does. I just want to thank you and Teal'c for doing what you did. Sam and I talked for a long time after you left and to make a long story short, we're going to start seeing each other and we'll see where it goes."

"That's the greatest news I have had in a very long time, and you're welcome. I'm just glad it turned out well and I'll tell Teal'c."

"I just dropped Sam off at the base to get her car so she can go home and shower and change clothes. She is coming back to my house in a little while and we're spending the day together. I was hoping you and Teal'c could join us for a cookout at my house tonight."

"That would be great, Jack, but don't you want to be alone?"

"Well, yes, but this is a sort of 'thank you' from both of us to both of you for knocking some sense into us" Jack laughed.

"I'm just glad it worked out. I'll get Teal'c and we'll be there."

"Okay, see you then." Jack started to hang up the phone but Daniel yelled "wait, Jack."

"Yes?"

"I really am happy for you. You both deserve this."

"Thanks, Daniel. Although sometimes I wonder what she sees in me."

"Will you quit doubting yourself, Jack? You're a good man and Sam loves you and has for a very long time. Don't dwell on the negative, just accept it and enjoy it!"

"Good advice."

"See you tonight" Daniel said as he hung up the phone.

Jack decided to swing by the SGC and get the necklace that was still in his office that he had first intended to give Sam for her birthday.

Sam arrived home and as she walked through her house she stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. When she got out, she noticed she was humming and as she passed the mirror, she was wearing a huge grin on her face. 'I'm happy' Sam thought to herself, 'and it's all because of Jack. I really do love him. What a mistake it would have been to marry Pete.'

Sam wanted to look pretty since Jack only saw her in BDU's most of the time. She had bought a new skirt and blouse recently and decided to wear them. She put on her make-up, looked at herself in her full length mirror and thought 'well, it will have to do.'

Sam returned to Jack's house and they went for a walk. They sat on the grass and talked for a long time. They were careful not to touch each other in public, in case someone from the SGC should see them. When they walked back into the house and closed the door, Jack pulled Sam into his arms and kissed her. Jack had Sam to sit down on the sofa. He went into the kitchen where he had hidden the necklace and brought it back to Sam and handed it to her, explaining that it was the birthday present he intended to give her in the first place.

Sam opened the box and took a deep breath as she whispered "it's beautiful." Sam held the necklace in her hands for a few minutes just looking at it. She unlocked the clasp and said "will you fasten it for me?" They stood up and he put it around her neck. "There," he said as he admired it.

Sam took a step closer to Jack and slid her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you, lady, do you know that?" Jack asked as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Yes, and I love you too" Sam said as she smiled at Jack and kissed him again.

Daniel and Teal'c came late that afternoon. Jack and Sam were in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Sam went to answer the door. She immediately put her arms around Teal'c and gave him a big hug and then did the same with Daniel. Jack walked in about the time that Daniel was hugging Sam.

"Hey, get your mitts off my woman." Daniel immediately dropped his arms and they all laughed.

"You guys have no idea how happy you've made us. We're so glad that you did this for us." Jack came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome" Daniel and Teal'c replied together. The four of them talked and laughed during dinner. Jack and Sam were constantly holding hands or hugging each other.

"Look what Jack gave me" Sam said as she showed Daniel and Teal'c the necklace. Jack and Daniel just looked at each other and grinned.

**§§§§§§§§**

A few weeks passed. Jack and Sam spent as much time together as possible, either at Jack's house or Sam's. It didn't really matter to either of them where they were, as long as they were together.

Jack told Sam early one morning at the base that he would be by to see her after work and she looked forward to spending another evening together.

Jack arrived at Sam's house and asked her to sit down on the sofa with him. "I've made a decision, Sam. I'm going to retire."

"Jack, you can't!"

"Yes, I can Sam. I want to be with you and I want everyone to know that we're together. I had a long talk with Hammond today over the phone and told him I was tired of putting my life on hold for the sake of the planet. He asked me if this had anything to do with you and I told him it did. He told me he had always suspected that we had feelings for each other and he understands that we both want this. He wasn't surprised at all. He and I are going to get together soon and find a replacement for me. I'm going to stay on as a consultant and train new recruits and whatever else they may need me for. I'm really looking forward to not having to push papers and sit behind a desk. This is what I want. But there is one thing I want more than anything else, Sam." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He slowly opened it and Sam gasped. "I love you, Sam, will you marry me?"

Tears came to her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you, Jack. I love you too." Jack then slid the ring on her finger.

"It's so beautiful" Sam said as she stared at the ring. "It's exactly what I would have picked out. You know me really well, Jack."

"Well, I have a little confession to make. I overheard you tell Cassie one time what kind of engagement ring you would like to have."

"And you remembered that? That was so long ago."

"I know. I just stuck it in a corner of my mind and hoped I would get to use the information some day."

Sam looked into his eyes and back down at her hand.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I have to take it off for now so no one will see it" she said sadly.

"I know but it's just until my retirement is announced. I don't know about you, but I really don't want a long engagement."

"I don't either." Then she thought for a minute. "Can we tell Daniel and Teal'c? I'm sure they will keep it to themselves."

"Why don't you invite them over tomorrow night?" Jack asked.

Sam and Jack talked for awhile and made a few wedding plans.

The next day at work, Sam invited Daniel and Teal'c to eat with her and Jack and they knew something was up by the grins on Sam and Jack's faces when they arrived.

"We're getting married and we wanted you to be the first to know" Jack said. Naturally, Daniel and Teal'c were very pleased but not surprised to hear the news.

Jack then proceeded to tell them about his retirement and Sam then told them they needed to keep the news of the engagement to themselves. Daniel and Teal'c agreed to keep their secret.

"I have a favor to ask, Daniel."

"Sure, what?"

"I was wondering if you would be my best man."

"I would be honored" Daniel said as he smiled.

"Teal'c, I hope you are not offended that I asked Daniel instead of you."

"Not in the least, O'Neill. I am just happy that you are finally together."

**§§§§§§§§**

After Daniel and Teal'c left, Sam and Jack cleaned up the kitchen and went to sit on the sofa. Jack wrapped his arm around Sam and hugged her close. They didn't speak for a few moments and Jack leaned over and looked at Sam.

"Hey, you okay?"

"May I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you want."

"I was just wondering, do you ever talk to Sara?"

"Not since she remarried a few years ago. She asked me to the wedding and I went. I met her husband at the reception, seems like a nice guy, his name is Mike. She and I talked for a few minutes. I gave her a big hug and told her I was glad that she was happy again. Why do you ask?"

"You never say anything about her and I was wondering if you ever talk to her. I guess my insecurities are showing here, but I was wondering if you might still love her."

"Sam, I'll always love her in my own way. She was the mother of my son, that is a connection we'll always have. But no, honey, I'm not in love with her any more, if that's what you're asking. That kind of love for Sara ended a long time ago. I'll always be concerned about her and she knows that should she ever need anything, she can come to me. We'll always be friends."

"Would you like to invite them to the wedding?"

"Not if it's going to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it wouldn't, really. I can understand the connection you have with her and you'll always have that. So, if you want to invite them, why not. Who knows, I might like her if I got to know her."

"Yes, I think you would. You're alike in some ways."

"So, invite them if you want to" Sam said as she looked up at Jack.

"Okay, I will. You're sure about this?"

"Yes, I am."

Jack could see the wheels turning in Sam's head. "There is something else on your mind, isn't there?"

"Yes, but this, I'm not so sure I should bring it up."

"Remember what I said, if something is bothering either one of us, we'll talk about it. Now spill."

"Jack," Sam started reluctantly "I've never said this to you before but, I'm sorry about what happened to Charlie. I never bring it up because I know it must upset you to talk about him."

Jack lifted his arm from around Sam and rubbed his hand over his face. He changed positions on the sofa so they were facing each other. "It's okay. You can talk to me about him. You know, if he had lived, he would be in college now. I also know how much he would have liked you" Jack said with a grin.

"You think so?" Sam asked.

"He would be nuts about you because, like you, he had such an inquisitive mind. He liked discovering new things. He was interested in science and math, just like you are. He always wanted to know how things worked. From the time he first started to talk, his main questions were 'why' or 'how.' He was always asking me or Sara questions. Why is it dark at night? Where does snow come from? Why are there different animals? Why do people get wrinkles, just all kinds of things. He was a smart kid. He also had a kind heart and went out of his way to be friendly to other kids who often felt left out of things. You would have gotten along great" Jack said as a flash of sadness came over his face and tears came to his eyes. Jack stood and went over to the window and stared out into the darkness and dug his hands into his pockets.

Sam stood quickly and stepped in front of Jack so that he had to look at her. "Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" she said as he hugged her to him. Sam felt tears sting her eyes. Jack held on to her tightly and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

After a few minutes, Sam stepped back from him and looked into his eyes but kept her arms around his waist.

"I miss him so much sometimes, Sam. I'll never get to see him grow up, be a teenager, get to see what college he would have gone to, what career he would have chosen, never get to see him fall in love, get married or give me grandchildren. There isn't a day goes by that I don't think about him. On his birthday every year, I always drive to the cemetery, sit on the grass and talk to him and tell him what's going on in my life. He has heard a lot about you over the years" Jack said with a teary smile.

"Really?" Sam said with a grin.

"Oh yeah. From the time I first met you. His birthday is next week. I want to go see him and tell him we're getting married."

"May I come with you?"

"Yes, I'd like that" Jack said as he pulled Sam into a hug.

On Charlie's birthday, Jack and Sam went to the cemetery. Jack stopped at a local florist to buy some flowers to put on Charlie's grave. Sam held the flowers as Jack drove and neither one felt like talking. They arrived at the cemetery and got out of the truck. Sam reached for Jack's hand and he led her to Charlie's grave. Jack gripped Sam's hand tightly as they stopped. Sam read the headstone, looked up at Jack and could see the sadness in his face. She handed Jack the flowers. He released her hand, took the flowers and knelt down on his knees and laid the flowers down gently. He looked at Sam and held out his hand. She sat down beside him.

"Hey, Charlie, it's Dad. There is someone here I want you to meet. This is Sam. I've told you all about her over the last several years."

Sam said softly "hi, Charlie."

Jack continued. "I just wanted you to know that I got my wish. Sam and I are getting married soon and I wanted you to meet your new stepmother. She is beautiful and smart and I'm sure you two would really like each other. I'm sure you two would have lots to talk about. She's curious, she likes math and science, she likes to take things apart and put them back together, just like you did." Jack paused for a moment and tears came to his eyes.

"I love your Dad very much, Charlie. He really is a wonderful man and he makes me very happy. Maybe sometime soon we can give you a little brother or sister."

"I miss you, Charlie" Jack said. They sat there for several minutes and Sam put her arm around Jack as he wiped the tears from his eyes, and Sam cried with him. She was thinking how terribly hard it must be to lose a child and she could not fathom the pain that Jack had endured with Charlie's death.

Jack finally stood and he helped Sam up. He put his arm around Sam's waist and she hugged him close. He looked at the headstone and said "bye, Charlie. I love you and I miss you."

**§§§§§§§§**

A few days later Jack and Sam met at a restaurant after work. She asked Jack if he had talked to Sara yet to invite her to the wedding.

"No, I haven't. But I will, I promise."

"I thought it might be best if you asked her yourself instead of sending her and Mike an invitation. It might seem more personal that way and she might be more likely to accept."

"You're probably right. That's a good idea" Jack said.

Sara had told Jack at her wedding that she and Mike had bought a house and gave Jack the address in case he ever needed to get in touch with her. Jack had put Sara's address and phone number into his computer and he looked up the address before he left work the next day. He found the neighborhood easily and found Mike and Sara's house. As he drove into the driveway, Sara was getting groceries out of the trunk of her car and saw Jack drive up. He hopped out of the truck and went to help.

"Hi, Jack. This is a surprise" Sara said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. Need some help?"

"Sure, grab those two bags please." Jack lifted a bag into each arm and followed Sara into the house. They placed all the bags on the counter and Sara turned to look at him.

"You look happy."

"Yes, I am. That's why I'm here. I'm getting married" Jack said with a grin.

"Jack, that's wonderful news" she said as she hugged him. "Who is she?"

"Well, you briefly met her one time."

Sara frowned.

"At the hospital when the other Charlie was here."

"Oh" Sara said as she nodded her head. "The tall blonde. So she's Air Force?"

"Yes, that's her."

"I remember, she's very pretty."

"Yes, she is" Jack said with a smile.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Well, let's sit down."

Jack followed Sara into the living room and they sat down on the sofa.

"Okay, tell me all about her."

"Well, her name is Samantha Carter, everyone calls her Sam. She has her doctorate in theoretical astrophysics."

"Wow, smart woman" Sara said.

"Yes, very. When we met she was a Captain and is now a Lieutenant Colonel. She was my 2IC for a number of years. I am retiring soon so Sam and I can be together. I'm staying on as a consultant, only when they need me. Anyway, Sam is beautiful inside and out. She really is an amazing woman. We met right after I was called back into active duty. We were colleagues at first and then we became friends. Our friendship grew into love for each other. But we couldn't do anything about it because of the regulations. You know about those."

"Yes."

"So, not long ago, Daniel, a very good friend sat us down and made us face up to what we knew had been going on for years. And that was, that Sam and I love each other. So Sam and I talked and got everything out in the open and not long after that, I decided to retire so we can be together. I proposed and she accepted." Jack looked down to the floor and said "I sometimes find it hard to believe that someone like her loves me, Sara. She could have any man she wants and she loves me."

Sara reached over and put her hand on top of Jack's. "Jack, I think she's very lucky to have you."

"It was her idea to invite you and Mike to the wedding."

"That's very nice of her. I'd love to come."

"Good. How is Mike?" Jack asked.

"Oh, he's fine" she said as she removed her hand from Jack's. "He's out of town on business but should be back tonight."

"I hope he won't mind me asking both of you to the wedding."

"No, I'm sure he would like to go. He was quite impressed with you when you two met at our wedding."

"He was?" Jack said surprised.

"Yes, he thought you were very nice and he thought it was good of you to come."

"Maybe sometime after Sam and I are married, the four of us could get together and go out to eat or see a movie or something. That is, if you don't think it would be too awkward for all of us."

"Not in the least. I would like that, Jack. Give me a chance to get to know Sam."

"I'm sure you would like her, Sara."

They talked for awhile. Jack got up to leave and Sara stood with him. She put her hand on his arm.

"Do you still visit Charlie?" Sara asked with a sad look on her face.

"Yes, on his birthday last week. I took Sam with me, I wanted to introduce her to him."

"That's sweet, Jack."

"Yeah, well, she will be his stepmother in a sense, so I thought it appropriate."

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Do you and Sam want children?"

"Yes, we do. We've talked about it and we do want a child or maybe two. We wasted so much time, Sara. We should have been married years ago. Sam should be having her second or third child by now."

"I'm just happy that you are finally together. You deserve some happiness."

Jack gave Sara a hug.

"I guess the next time I see you, you'll be marrying another woman" Sara said with a smile. "So much has changed, hasn't it, Jack?"

"Yes it has. I'll always love you Sara, in my own way, because of Charlie."

"And I'll always love you too. It makes me feel good to see that Sam has put a smile back on your face."

"I'll call you to give you the details of the wedding."

"Okay."

**§§§§§§§§**

Sam asked Cassie to be her maid of honor and the two women threw themselves into planning the wedding.

In the next few weeks, Jack worked with Hammond to find a replacement and General Hank Landry was chosen to run the SGC. He was an old friend of Jack's and he knew the SGC would be in good hands.

Finally, the day came to hand over the reins to Hank and it was done with little fanfare. Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c went out to celebrate afterwards.

"How does it feel to be retired, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Wonderful. I don't have to get up and go to work tomorrow. I'm not going to take over my new job until we get back from the honeymoon so I'm going to enjoy being lazy for a change."

"I wish you would have let us give you a retirement party" Sam said.

"I'm not comfortable with that. That's just not me" Jack said.

Jack and Sam told everyone of their engagement, which was no big surprise to anyone. Sam could finally wear her engagement ring.

They decided to sell both of their houses and buy a larger one, with the idea of making one bedroom into a nursery.

Jack and Sam chose to have the wedding at the Air Force Academy Chapel.

Sam and Cassie went shopping for a wedding dress and Cassie's dress. Sam tried on so many dresses that she was getting really tired after walking so much and trying on dress after dress. She was about to call it a day when they wandered into one last wedding shop. There Sam found the perfect dress. It was white, with a layer of delicate lace over the bodice and back, with a high neck and lace sleeves that came to just above the elbow. The skirt was A-line in a beautiful soft silk. Sam stood in the dressing room and looked at herself in the three-way mirror. She loved the way she looked in it. Cassie came in and suddenly stopped and stared. Cassie's eyes grew big.

"Sam, it's perfect. You look beautiful. Jack isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you."

After finding the perfect dress, Cassie went back to college until it was time to come back for the wedding. Sam came into the house and plopped down on the sofa. She had been packing boxes for the move to the new house and just a few things were left on the bookshelf. One of those was a picture of her Dad and Mom, Mark and herself. Sam got up slowly and walked to the bookshelf and picked up the picture. Just a few minutes later the doorbell rang and Sam went to answer it. It was Jack and when Sam opened the door he saw that she was crying.

"What is it, honey?" he said as he closed the door. He noticed the picture she held in her hands.

"I was just wishing that Dad could be here to give me away at the wedding and it had been my dream since I was a little girl to plan my wedding with my mother. Now, neither one is here to share in what should be the happiest day of my life." She started to cry again. Jack took the picture from her hands and sat it down on the table. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

Sam wiped her eyes and said "I'm sorry I get so emotional sometimes."

Jack led her to the sofa, moved some boxes out of the way and said "sit down. I want to say something to you" as she wiped the tears from her face. "Don't apologize for showing your feelings. Sometimes, I like to see you get emotional. You're always so in control and you think you have to be brave all the time. I know that you have a soft side, although you don't like to show it. To you, it's a sign of weakness and, Sam, you are far from weak. In fact, you're the strongest woman I know. But sometimes it's nice to see you let your guard down. I'm not going to think less of you, if that's what you might think."

Sam looked into Jack's eyes. "You are so sweet, Jack."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I do need to cry sometimes but I guess it's just my military upbringing. I grew up knowing that Dad didn't like weakness and I guess that's why I'm the way I am. I learned to repress my emotions, especially after Mom died."

Jack told Sam to go lie down for awhile, that he would make dinner.

Later, Sam came out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to find Jack making spaghetti. She went over to hug him.

"Feel better, sweetie?"

"Yes, I do. Thanks for understanding. You really are good for me."

"Well, I understand that every woman wants her parents to be at her wedding" Jack said as he stirred the spaghetti sauce.

Sam washed her hands and set the table. She then told Jack about finding the perfect wedding dress.

"Can I see it?" Jack teased.

"No, and don't you dare try to weasel out of Cassie what it looks like."

They sat and ate and discussed the wedding. Suddenly Sam had an idea. She grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"You'll see" she said as she hit the speaker phone.

The phone rang a few times and the other person answered.

"Hi, General Hammond, it's Sam Carter."

"Sam, it's great to hear your voice. I understand that congratulations are in order for you and Jack."

"Yes sir, that's why I'm calling. He's right here with me and you're on the speaker phone."

"Hi Jack."

"Hello George."

"Sir, I have a big favor to ask you."

"Sure Sam, just name it."

"Well, as you know, Dad can't be here to give me away at the wedding and I was wondering if you would like to take Dad's place."

"I would be very honored and touched that you would think of me. Just let me know where and when and I'll be there with bells on."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sam, please call me George."

"I'll try, sir. It's going to be at the Academy Chapel. I'll e-mail you the date, time, etc."

"Great. I just have one question, Sam."

"Yes sir, what would that be?"

"Are you sure you want to put up with Jack O'Neill for the rest of your life" George said with a chuckle.

"I heard that" Jack said as he tried to sound hurt.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, sir" as she reached over and took Jack's hand. Jack turned her hand over and kissed her palm.

"Good. Jack, we'll be having that father-in-law and son talk the next time I see you, since Jacob can't be here to interrogate you. I want to be sure that you will never hurt Sam and if you do, you'll have to answer to me."

"Yes sir," Jack said with a laugh. "I'll be looking forward to it. Sounds like it'll be about as much fun as a root canal."

George laughed and said "can't wait. I look forward to seeing both of you soon."

"Bye George" they both said at the same time and Sam pushed the button to end the call.

"That was really thoughtful of you to ask George to stand in for Jacob."

"Well, he is like a father to me since he has known me all my life and I think Dad would be very proud that I asked him."

"I'm sure he would, honey."

**§§§§§§§§**

Sam was planning to take three days off before the wedding and on her last day of work, Jack dropped by the SGC to take her to lunch. He passed several people on the way to her lab and everyone stopped and congratulated him on the upcoming wedding. As Jack walked into Sam's lab she saw him come in and gave him a big smile. At the same time, her phone rang.

"Colonel Carter."

"Hi Sam."

Sam's smile disappeared as she recognized the voice and said "hi Pete."

Jack suddenly turned his head to look at her when he heard the name.

"I heard from Mark that you and the General are getting married and I just wanted to wish you my best."

"Well, that's nice of you, Pete" Sam said not knowing what else to say.

"I really do want you to be happy, Sam, and I just wanted you to know that."

"Thanks."

"Well, I won't keep you any longer."

"Thanks for calling, Pete, and take care of yourself."

"I will. Bye Sam."

Sam hung up the phone and looked at Jack.

"What did he want?"

"He said he wanted to wish me his best and he hopes I'll be very happy."

"Oh" Jack said, not sure if he should say something more. "Well, ready to go? I thought we would try that new Chinese place that just opened."

"Sounds good to me."

As they returned from lunch, Jack asked Sam to come with him to the commissary.

"Why are we going there, Jack? We just ate. I really need to get a few things done before I leave today."

"Just humor me" Jack said as he grabbed her hand.

They made their way to the commissary and when they opened the door, everyone yelled "surprise!" Sam just stood there in shock and then looked around the room. The room was beautifully decorated and in the middle of the room sat one big table with a huge pile of wedding presents.

Jack put his arm around her shoulder and tears came to her eyes.

"I don't believe this" Sam said as Jack led her to the large table and someone handed her a glass of punch.

Jack and Sam sat down and everyone found a seat. There was lots of laughter and happy chatter throughout the room as Sam opened present after present and Jack sat beside her, sometimes cracking a joke about the gift. She asked him if he would like to open one. "No, this is your party" he said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

A few days earlier, Jack had been in Daniel's office and they were discussing the surprise shower for Sam. Teal'c wandered in and stopped to hear the conversation.

"Sam is going to be so surprised that we're giving her a shower" Daniel said.

"Yeah, I know" Jack said. "I think a shower is just what she needs. She has been working too hard in her lab and making all the wedding plans. This will be a nice, relaxing break for her and something she will always remember."

Teal'c frowned. "Is Colonel Carter not capable of giving herself a bath?"

Daniel and Jack looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Back at the shower, all the presents had been opened.

Sam stood up and held up her hands and everyone became quiet. "I am totally shocked. I had no idea that this was being planned for us" she said as she reached down and took Jack's hand. "You people are the greatest and Jack and I are very fortunate to have such good friends and . . . " tears came to her eyes and she found it hard to talk. Jack squeezed her hand to let her know it was okay. After a few moments she gained her composure and went on. "Thank you so much for doing this for us and thank you for the gifts. I'm sure Jack and I will put all of these to good use. I do hope all of you can attend the wedding and thanks again for this wonderful surprise."

Everyone applauded and the party continued. Siler handed Sam and Jack a piece of cake and another glass of punch for each of them.

Daniel had asked Jack if he wanted a bachelor party but Jack declined.

"Oh why not, Jack. It's tradition."

"I don't care if it is, Daniel. Sitting around with a bunch of my buddies and getting drunk the night before my wedding and having a hangover on my wedding day is not my kind of fun. No thank you. Now drop it."

"Oh alright" said Daniel.

"Oh, and Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Don't try to drag me somewhere on the pretense that we're going to go eat somewhere and it really is a bachelor party. That type of thing is not for me. I mean it" Jack said as he pointed a finger for emphasis at Daniel.

"Okay, Jack, I hear you. The last thing I want is for you to be mad at me on your wedding day."

**§§§§§§§§**

The wedding rehearsal and dinner came off without a hitch. Jack and Sam enjoyed being with the people they cared about most.

The big event finally arrived. Jack and Teal'c were at the chapel getting dressed. Jack was getting into his tuxedo and as usual, Daniel was running late. He came through the door apologizing to Jack. He had gotten stuck in traffic and his being late was making Jack nervous.

"Nice of you to show up, Daniel" Jack said.

"Sorry."

"You didn't forget the ring, did you?"

"No, Jack. Will you quit worrying? I need to get dressed."

Over in the bridal room, Cassie was putting the finishing touches on Sam's make-up. "There" Cassie said. "You look so beautiful, Sam. I wish Mom could have been here to help you with the wedding. She really wanted you and Jack together and she would have been so excited to see it finally happen" Cassie said and she looked a little sad.

"I miss her too, honey" Sam said as she tried not to cry and gave Cassie a hug.

There was a knock on the door and Cassie went to answer it.

"Jack, you can't come in here! You can't see Sam before the ceremony!"

"Calm down. I don't want to see her. Just give her this." Jack handed Cassie a small wrapped present. Cassie took the gift and closed the door.

"Jack brought you this."

Sam unwrapped the box and opened it. "Oh my" Sam whispered. Inside was a card that read "for my beautiful bride."

"Sam, they're beautiful."

Sam lifted the earrings out of the box, removed the ones she had planned to wear and put in the beautiful diamond earrings.

"Wow." Cassie said. "Jack really has good taste."

"He certainly does. He is so good to me."

"You really do love him, don't you."

"More than words can say. I think I'm the luckiest woman in the world to be marrying Jack" Sam said as tears came to her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since Jack and I got together I've been crying over every little thing."

"I think you're just happy. You need to get into your dress."

Sam stared at herself in the mirror. She loved her wedding dress and the way it fit her perfectly.

There was another knock and Mark poked his head around the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure, Mark" Cassie answered.

Mark stood there for a few moments just staring at his little sister. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. I'm so glad you and Emily and the kids could be here today."

"Me too. Look, I know we haven't had the best relationship these last few years, but since Dad died, it has got me to thinking and I want us to see each other more often."

"I'd really like that, Mark. I've missed you."

"Me too. I owe you an apology for getting upset with you when you broke up with Pete. I know it's your life and you have to make your own decisions."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm looking forward to getting to know Jack better. From what little I've seen of him, he seems like a nice guy and I can tell by the way he looks at you that he really loves you."

"I really love him too, Mark. He is the best thing to ever happen to me. I want you to get to know each other better. I know you'll like him if you give him a chance."

"I take it that he and Dad knew each other well?"

"Yes, they knew each other very well. They had differences of opinion on lots of things but they liked and respected each other."

"I'm looking forward to seeing him more often then. I need to go. It's about time for the wedding to start." Mark gave Sam a big hug and left the room.

As Mark was leaving, General Hammond came in and abruptly stopped when he saw Sam.

"Samantha, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bride. I just wish your parents could be here to witness this event."

"Me too, sir" she said softly.

"Are you ready? It's almost time."

"Yes, George, I am more than ready."

Cassie handed Sam her large bouquet of white roses.

As Sam, George and Cassie waited outside the doors, they could hear the soloist singing _Ava Maria_. Sam and Cassie looked at each other. "That's beautiful" Cassie whispered with tears in her eyes.

The song ended and the doors were opened. Cassie stepped through the door and made her way down the aisle. She could see Jack and Daniel waiting at the front of the chapel. 'They look so handsome' she thought. Teal'c was also dressed in a tuxedo and was sitting on the second row.

Jack could hardly believe he was here, about to marry this amazing woman whom he loved more than life itself. He saw Cassie start down the aisle. She looked so grown up.

Then the wedding march began and everyone stood to welcome the bride. Jack thought he had never seen Sam look so beautiful and feminine. She seemed to glow and she locked eyes with Jack and they both began to smile. George and Sam reached the front and Jack took Sam's hand. The minister spoke for a few minutes and then asked Jack and Sam to face each other and repeat their vows.

They had decided they would not tell the other what their marriage vows would be.

Daniel handed Jack Sam's ring as the minister asked Jack to place the ring on Sam's finger and repeat his vows.

Jack looked into Sam's eyes, took a deep breath and started to speak. "From the moment I met you, I loved you. Each day that love has grown and I promise to give you my love each and every day. I promise to love you, cherish you, protect you, be your strength, share the good times and the bad, be faithful to you, comfort you when you are sick, laugh with you when you are happy, wipe away your tears when you are sad, and love you every day for the rest of our lives."

Sam fought back tears as she listened to Jack say his vows. Cassie handed Sam Jack's ring and she slipped it on his finger. "I love you, Jack. You complete me. My love for you grew slowly and has grown stronger each day. I promise to love you, respect you, comfort you, remain faithful to you, share your happiness, your sorrows, support you in all you do, and cherish and love you every day for as long as we both shall live."

The minister concluded the ceremony, pronounced them husband and wife and Jack kissed the bride. There was loud applause as Jack and Sam made their way out of the chapel. When they got through the doors Jack wrapped his arms around Sam, lifted her off the floor and kissed her as Sam giggled with happiness. They then returned to the chapel for wedding photos.

From there everyone went to the reception. Jack and Sam cut the cake and everyone began to get in line at the buffet table. When everyone was seated Jack and Sam went to the middle of the dance floor. They had chosen the song by Taylor Dayne entitled _I'll Always Love You_ as the song they wanted to dance to first as a married couple. Everyone became quiet and watched as this very attractive couple became lost in each other and forgot about everyone else in the room. After the dance, Jack and Sam made their way to the head table.

Teal'c was sitting next to Jack and Daniel was sitting beside Sam as he stood to make the best man speech and he had everyone to sit down as he got their attention. Jack put his arm around Sam and hugged her close as Daniel began to speak.

"As Jack's best man I have the privilege of speaking for this couple. I've known Jack and Sam for a long time. Sometimes I think it's a wonder that Jack and I are friends at all. We are so different and have totally different opinions on most everything but we are as close as brothers and I count it a high honor to be his best friend. He is someone I have come to deeply respect and admire. Sam is like a sister to me. She is a very special lady and how she will put up with Jack is a mystery to me."

Everyone laughed and Jack looked up at Daniel and scowled as he continued.

"They, along with Murray, are my family and there isn't anything I would not do for them. The four of us have worked closely together for many years. After being around Jack and Sam for a few months, I knew there would be more than friendship between them. They were just colleagues at first, but with time they came to respect and admire each other and they became friends. Over the years, through thick and thin, their friendship has grown into love for each other. I have seen Jack and Sam have disagreements, but respect for each other's opinions. Murray and I watched as these two people put aside their personal feelings for each other and did their duty for their country. These two soldiers have sacrificed their time and risked their lives to save other people and each other. They put aside their personal feelings far too long in my opinion, and when they told me they were finally getting married, was one of the happiest days of my life. Jack and Sam, I love you both and I count it an honor to have each of you in my life. I wish you much joy and happiness. May you love each other, be blessed with children and as each year passes, may you love each other more and always be each other's best friend. Please raise your glass. To Jack and Sam."

Sam could not help but cry while listening to Daniel's speech. When he sat down, she leaned over and gave him a hug and whispered "we love you too, Daniel."

Jack and Sam had also asked General Hammond to speak.

"It's good to be back here to see old friends. I must say, the wedding was one of the most memorable I've ever been to. But maybe I'm a little prejudiced since I know the newlyweds so well. I've known Jack for many years and I've known Sam since she was a baby. Her father, Jacob, was one of my closest friends and I wish he and Sam's mother could have been here today to see their daughter take this most important step in her life. I had the good fortune to be in the briefing room the day that Jack and Sam met. I knew there were going to be sparks between these two although I didn't say that to anyone. I knew they were both very professional and they were there to do their jobs. But I saw their friendship grow into admiration and respect for each other. Not only did they risk their lives for other people but they saved each other countless times. Jacob and I discussed Jack and Sam on several occasions. Although Jacob and Jack had differences of opinion on lots of things, Jacob admired, respected and liked Jack and thought of him as a son. I'm sure Jacob would be happy and pleased that you two are now husband and wife, as am I. Jack and Sam, you are two of my favorite people and I have missed you both since I've been gone. I wish you all the happiness in the world. You have waited long enough for this and I'm glad that I'm still around to see it happen. May God bless you! Please raise your glass. To Jack and Sam."

While everyone was enjoying themselves, Sara and Mike came to Jack and Sam's table. Sara hugged Jack and he introduced Sam to Sara and Mike. Sam shook hands with both of them.

"Would you mind if I steal your husband for a dance?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Not at all." Sam said.

"Well, if you're going to dance with Jack, then would you like to dance with me, Sam?" Mike asked.

"Certainly" Sam said as she made her way around the table.

On the dance floor, Jack and Sara talked as they danced. "I'm so glad you and Mike came, Sara. It means a lot to me to have you here."

"It was a beautiful wedding. I don't think I've ever seen a more radiant bride. She is so in love with you, Jack. It is clearly written on her face. I can tell that you really love her too" Sara said with a smile.

"Yes, I do, Sara. I'm very fortunate to have Sam in my life. She's the best thing to happen to me in a very long time."

As the song ended, Mike and Sam found Jack and Sara and they changed partners. Jack held Sam in his arms. "I love you, Sam" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Jack, so very much" Sam said as she leaned back and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Jack wiped a tear from her cheek and pulled her even tighter in his arms.

After enjoying this time with their friends, it was time to leave for the honeymoon. Many of the attendees of the wedding that worked at the SGC, went back there to see the newlyweds off.

Jack and Sam chose to have their honeymoon on one of the beautiful planets they had been to that had friendly people and welcomed the opportunity to have their friends from Earth spend their first days there as a married couple.

As many as could, crowded into the gate room. Jack shook hands with Hammond, hugged Daniel and then Teal'c. Sam hugged Hammond, then gave a hug and kiss on the cheek to Teal'c and Daniel.

The Gate was dialed and the couple picked up their luggage and walked up the ramp and they turned and waved to everyone as they stepped through the event horizon.

General Hammond turned to General Landry and said "well, finally. I was beginning to think it would never happen."

"Must have been interesting to watch their relationship grow all these years" General Landry said.

"Yes, it certainly was. I'm just happy that they're finally together. They are perfect for each other. Just wish Jacob could have been here to give away the bride instead of me" George said with sadness in his voice.

**§§§§§§§§**

The planet was beautiful when they arrived. Perfect temperature and the sun shone brightly as they walked through the Stargate. They were welcomed with open arms. The villagers knew the couple was coming and had prepared a feast in their honor. There was much celebrating before the couple made their way to the small cottage that would be their home for the next two weeks.

Jack picked up Sam and carried her over the threshold and sat her down, then went back out to get their luggage, came back inside and closed the door. He sat the luggage down, picked up Sam again and carried her to the bedroom where they showed each other just how much in love they were with each other.

The next morning Sam awoke to find her husband still asleep with his back to her. She put her arm around his waist and hugged him. He opened his eyes slowly and she whispered in his ear "how's that sidearm, General?"

Jack burst out laughing and turned over to look at her. "I don't believe you said that" as he pulled her close. "For your information, it's working just fine."

"Good" Sam said as she giggled. Jack started to tickle Sam and had them both laughing. They suddenly stopped and looked into each other's eyes. "We're married! You are now Mrs. O'Neill!" Jack said with a big smile.

"I know!" said Sam. "I hope this isn't a dream. I love you so much, Jack" and tears came to her eyes.

"Oh baby, I love you too" Jack said as he leaned over and kissed her softly and said "more than you will ever realize."

"I never knew I could be this happy. I'm getting awfully sappy, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but this is one time I'll take sappy" he said with a grin.

Suddenly Jack became serious and said, "oh, what is that on your face?"

"What, where?"

"Right there" Jack said and pointed. "Is that a dimple?"

Sam grinned.

"If I see that again I'm going to have to kiss it."

Sam gave Jack a big smile.

"Oh, there it is." Jack kissed her dimple.

Sam started to giggle.

"What have I said about giggling, Carter."

Sam smiled again.

"Oh, there's one on that side. I'll have to kiss that one too." And he did.

Sam just grinned again.

"Oh, there it is, back again on that side" as he kissed her cheek.

Sam smiled really big.

"Oh no, now there's one on each side" as he kissed one cheek really fast then went to the other one to kiss it.

This game went on for a few minutes and had Sam laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

The next morning when they woke up, Sam started the game this time and got to kiss Jack's dimples.

**§§§§§§§§**

A few nights later, Jack awoke with a start. He reached for Sam but she wasn't beside him. He turned on the small lamp by the bed and looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m. Jack got out of bed to find her. He walked into the living room and saw her looking out the window and he could hear her crying.

Jack went over to her and asked her what was wrong. Sam turned around suddenly, looked at Jack and began to sob. He took her hand and led her to the sofa and he pulled her down on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she continued to cry. She was crying so hard she was shaking.

"Honey, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I . . . had a . . . dream" Sam said between sobs. "I love you so much, Jack, I . . . don't . . . want to lose . . . you. It would . . . destroy me . . . if you ever left me."

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to leave you, I promise. What were you dreaming?"

Sam held on tightly to Jack. "I dreamed I couldn't find you. You weren't at the SGC, I searched our new house, your old house and my old house, I went everywhere I could think of. I asked everyone if they knew where you were and no one knew, you had just disappeared. I thought you had changed your mind and you didn't want to be married to me" Sam said as she tried to catch her breath. "Jack, I'm afraid I'm going to do something really stupid and you won't want to be with me any more."

"Sam, look at me." Sam let go of Jack and leaned back so he could see her face. He cupped Sam's face in his hands and wiped away her tears. "For cryin' out loud, Sam, I've known you for almost nine years and in that time I have never known you to do anything even remotely stupid. Tell me one time in your life that you have ever done anything you thought was stupid."

"I got involved with Jonas Hanson and Pete. I almost married Jonas. I hurt Pete by breaking our engagement. I hurt you when I accepted his proposal. I think those things are pretty stupid" Sam said as new tears came to her eyes.

"Sam, everyone makes mistakes in relationships. Let me ask you something. Didn't you learn from being involved with Jonas and Pete, exactly what you do not want in a relationship? Both of those experiences helped you realize what you do want. You realized you didn't want to be with Jonas or Pete before you made the mistake of marrying either one of them. I think that's pretty smart myself."

"I guess so" Sam sniffed.

Sam leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and they sat there for a few minutes.

"You must think I'm very insecure."

"No, I don't. Would you like to hear my interpretation of your dream?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Sam whispered as she raised her head to look at Jack.

"I think for the first time in your life you are really and truly happy and in your dream you were afraid that happiness was going to be taken away from you. Well, let me tell you, that ain't gonna happen. You are stuck with me until one of us dies, which I hope is a long, long time from now. Honey, I have only loved two women in my whole life. Sara was the first and you are the second and the last woman I will ever love. I love you, Sam, more than you could ever imagine. You make me extremely happy and I think I'm the luckiest man in this universe to be married to you. I know we're going to have our differences occasionally and we're not always going to agree on everything, but that doesn't mean that I will love you any less. I love you the way you are, I don't ever want you to change. You got that?"

"Oh, Jack. You are the sweetest man and I don't deserve you" Sam said as tears came once again.

"There have been lots of times since we got together that I've had to pinch myself because I certainly feel I don't deserve you either. So I guess we're just stuck in this mutual admiration society" Jack said as he tried to get Sam to smile.

Sam grinned and then became serious again. "I waited so long to be accepted and loved just for me, Jack. Every man I've ever been involved with has wanted to change me in some way and mold me into whatever he wanted me to be. You're the only man that has ever accepted me just as I am and never wanted to change me in some way. That's one of the many reasons why I love you so much."

"Sam, I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you. I want you to promise me something."

"What's that? Sam asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Any time you feel like I'm taking you for granted or you feel in the least way that I don't love you, I want you to tell me, because I don't want us to ever have to have this conversation ever again. I don't want you to ever get the feeling that I don't love you and appreciate you. Okay?"

"Okay" Sam said as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Come on, get up, let's go back to bed" Jack said. Sam climbed off Jack's lap and he stood up. Jack suddenly picked up Sam and she put her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. He carried her to the bedroom and laid Sam on the bed. Jack lay down beside her and pulled the blanket over them. Sam turned on her side to face Jack and turned her cheek to his chest and slipped her arm under his. She then put her knee between Jack's legs. Jack hugged her close and put his hand on the back of her head and began to stroke her hair. In a few minutes, Jack could feel Sam relaxing and when he knew she was asleep, he lowered his hand to her neck and could feel the slow rhythmic beating of her heart. Jack lay there for a long time thinking about how much he loved this woman and he was going to do everything in his power to always make her feel secure.

For the rest of the honeymoon, the couple spent time relaxing, making love, swimming, walking on the beach and enjoying the many different foods and the hospitality of their friends. Their honeymoon went by quickly and the couple was sorry to see it coming to an end.

Their last evening there, Jack and Sam went for one last walk on the beach. They held hands and walked for a long distance without talking. Jack told Sam to sit down, that he wanted to tell her something.

Jack sat down behind Sam so that she was sitting between his legs and she leaned back against him and he put his arms around her. Jack looked out at the waves crashing on the shore as he began to speak. "After Charlie died and Sara left, I sank into a dark depression. I didn't think I would ever be happy again. I felt I had no reason to live. Then Hammond wanted me back and I met you and slowly came back to life. As I got to know you, the more I liked you and I looked forward to coming to work because I knew you would be there. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if you had not walked into it. You saved me, Sam. I just want you to know how much I love you and need you in my life."

Sam glanced up at Jack and then she too looked back over the water and said "thank you, Jack. I really needed to hear that. Thanks also for what you told me after my nightmare the other night. You know, after we went through the za'tarc testing, I tried to push my feelings away, and had almost resigned myself to believe that we could never be together. I knew I loved you but there was a threat to Earth and I thought that was more important than my feelings for you and I knew both of us could not give that up. Then Daniel and Teal'c made us realize how much time we were wasting by not being together and I'll always be thankful to both of them for what they did for us. I love you so much."

They sat in silence for awhile just watching the sunset.

"We better get back or we'll be late for dinner" Sam said as she remembered that their friends were planning a special meal for their last night there. Jack stood and helped Sam up and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her off the beach, twirled her around and kissed her. As he sat her down, Jack interlaced his fingers with Sam's as they strolled back to the cottage. As they walked, they both stopped to pick up seashells as souvenirs to take home with them.

The people on the planet had been most gracious and the newlyweds got back late to the cottage their last night there, but were up early the next morning to get to the Stargate. Many of the people from the village came and walked with them and Sam and Jack thanked them for their hospitality and then they were on their way home.

Daniel and Teal'c were there to welcome the couple as they came through the Gate and they spent the evening at Jack and Sam's new house. They told them about how much fun their honeymoon had been and about the friendships they had made with the people on the planet.

Sam had to be up early the next Monday to report back to work and Jack had plans to do some work outside their new home. There were still some boxes to be unpacked from their move and Jack told Sam he would do all that while she was at the base.

It wasn't long until the new recruits were arriving at the Academy so it was off to work for Jack once again. He really enjoyed training the new recruits. He got Teal'c involved in some of the training exercises and Jack liked being physically active again with the young cadets.

THREE MONTHS LATER:

Sam had been feeling nauseous and tired for the past several days so she went to see Dr. Brightman in the infirmary. After several questions were put to Sam, Dr. Brightman wanted to do a pregnancy test. Sam had suspected that she might be pregnant but wanted to find out for sure before she told Jack.

Sam waited for the test results and got more nervous and impatient the longer she had to wait. Finally, the doctor came with the good news that she and Jack were going to be parents!

Sam asked General Landry to take the rest of the day off and he gave his approval. Sam knew Jack would be at the Academy. She went shopping and treated herself to a new dress and a manicure. She also wanted to do something special for Jack.

Jack had had a long day at the Academy and he just wanted to get home, take a shower and talk to Sam. It always amazed him how much he missed her when they were apart.

Jack noticed that Sam's car was in the driveway when he arrived home. He thought that was unusual since he always got home before she did. He walked through the door and heard soft music. He went in search of Sam.

She had waited anxiously for him to arrive and was standing in their dining room when he found her. She was wearing a new dress that made her look very feminine and he saw the big smile on her face. She had put a white tablecloth on the table and had candles burning with the lights turned low to make the room more romantic and had cooked Jack's favorite meal.

"Sam, you look beautiful, what's going on?" Jack said as he kissed her cheek.

"I have a surprise for you" she said as she handed Jack a small wrapped box.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

He tore off the paper, lifted the lid off the box and looked inside. He raised his eyebrows and then broke into a huge grin. Sam had written on a card inside the box "YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER AGAIN!"

"Oh, Sam" Jack said as tears came to his eyes. He pulled her into his arms, hugging and kissing her.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning. I haven't been feeling very well and I thought I might be pregnant but wanted to be sure before I said anything."

"This is just the greatest news" he said as he hugged her tightly.

Sam didn't know which one of them was the most excited. She was so thrilled about having a baby with Jack.

They sat down and began to talk about the baby and how this would change their lives. They called Daniel, Teal'c, Mark, Cassie and General Hammond to tell them the good news.

Now that Sam was pregnant, she immediately stopped going through the Stargate and was now working only in her lab.

A few weeks before the baby was due, Daniel had Sam to come to the commissary on the pretense that General Landry needed her there. As they walked through the doors everyone yelled "surprise" and there stood Jack and Cassie with a crowd of people from the base. Just like before for their wedding shower, the room was decorated again but this time in a baby theme. And in the middle of the floor was the big table once again with lots of baby presents piled on top. Jack went over to Sam and escorted her to a seat. She was speechless.

General Landry held up his hands to quiet everyone and had them to sit down. He turned and looked at the couple and said "Sam and Jack, as I've come to learn, you have lots of people here who care about you and we just wanted to show you how much. I wish you both the very best with the new baby. Sam, would you mind if Jack opens the first gift?"

"Not at all, sir" Sam said as the General picked up the first gift from the stack. Jack took the gift from Hank and tore off the paper. Inside was a beautiful blue and pink baby blanket. Sam read the card and said "thanks, Walter."

"You're welcome, Colonel" Walter said with a smile.

Jack and Sam took turns opening the gifts.

"Oh look, Jack, they're so cute" Sam said excitedly as she unwrapped a tiny pair of booties and held them up for Jack to see.

"I see them, honey" Jack said with a grin. Jack was thinking how cute Sam looked when she got all excited about baby stuff.

There were lots of oohs and aahs from the group over the tiny baby clothes, stuffed animals and other things they would need for the baby.

After the party was over, Daniel and Teal'c helped Jack load all the gifts in Sam's and Daniel's cars to take them home and Daniel and Teal'c followed Jack and Sam to help unload everything. Jack had invited them to stay for pizza after all the gifts were carried in the house.

As Jack and Sam came into the house after the last load had been carried in, Jack told Sam to close her eyes.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"You'll see, just keep them closed" he said as he led Sam to the nursery.

Daniel and Teal'c followed them down the hallway.

"Okay, open your eyes" Jack said.

Sam gasped. There, next to the window, was a beautiful baby crib and beside it sat a rocking chair.

"Where did these come from?" Sam asked as she went over to touch the crib. She ran her hand along the edge of the crib, then sat down in the rocker.

"Gifts from Daniel and Teal'c. I let them in this morning after you left for work and they brought them in."

"They're beautiful" Sam said as she went to give Daniel and Teal'c a hug. "This is so thoughtful of you. Now I know why Jack kept putting off getting a crib every time I mentioned that we should buy one."

"We wanted to surprise you, Sam" Daniel said.

"Well, you certainly did."

"Oh, we also have these to go with them" Daniel said as he opened the closet door and brought out a mattress pad, sheets, a blanket, cushions for the rocking chair and a cute brown teddy bear. Daniel walked over to the rocking chair and placed the teddy bear on the seat.

Sam started to cry. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

"We are just pleased that you are pleased Colonel Carter" Teal'c said with a smile.

"You guys are the best" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"We really do appreciate it" Jack said as he looked at his two best friends.

**§§§§§§§§**

The due date for the baby was here. Sam was getting impatient and she thought she looked huge. Jack thought she looked even more feminine and beautiful than she had on their wedding day. Her eyes sparkled every time she talked about the baby. He especially liked to watch her waddle when she walked.

Finally, early one morning, Sam got up to go to the bathroom when all of a sudden she stopped, put her hand on the side of the wall and felt her water break. She woke up Jack and he dressed quickly and was both nervous and excited as he helped Sam to the truck and he drove them to the infirmary.

Daniel was there early and heard the news that Jack and Sam had arrived as word spread quickly throughout the base. He and Teal'c waited outside the infirmary for word of the birth. After several hours of labor, Jack and Sam's son was born. The doors opened and Dr. Brightman invited Daniel and Teal'c inside. Sam was sitting up and Jack was sitting beside her on the bed holding the baby.

"See our son?" Sam said with a smile.

"He's beautiful!" Daniel said as he looked at the tiny infant.

"What name have you chosen?" Teal'c asked.

Sam and Jack looked at each other and smiled. Jack looked back down at the baby. "His name is Daniel Jonathan. We're going to call him Danny" Jack said, not taking his eyes off his son.

Daniel looked so surprised and said "you named him after me?"

"Certainly" Sam said. "If it wasn't for you, Jack and I probably wouldn't be together. Thanks, Daniel" she said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Daniel just smiled.

THE END


End file.
